


Red

by PiecesOfScully



Series: Color [3]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29638062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiecesOfScully/pseuds/PiecesOfScully
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Color [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177721
Kudos: 12





	Red

“You’re sure about this?” he had asked, and she had nodded eagerly, three glasses of Cabernet coursing through her veins. The first had melted away the stress of the day. The second had loosened the tight muscles along her shoulders and her neck. And the third unchained inhibitions, liberating her.

That was before her crimson bra and panties were tossed into a heap on the floor. That was before she lay stripped naked before him, completely at his mercy, the sparks of desire prickling within her. That was before her wrists were bound by his burgundy tie and placed above her head, the accelerant that set her ablaze.

And now he sits between her legs, his fingers drawing lazy circles and figure eights on her inner thighs, slowly inching their way towards her center. Her heart beats heavily in her chest as he closes the distance, brushing against her for the quickest of moments before circling away again. She takes a deep breath, feeling her skin rouge with lust.

“You want more,” he says, his voice scarlet with desire.

She closes her eyes, then nods.

His fingers brush against her, then circle away again. “Tell me.”

The pink of her knuckles drain of color as she grips the ends of the tie. “I want you to touch more.”

“Where?”

She lifts her hips, but he’s quick to grip them and pushes them down to the mattress.

“Don’t show me,” he orders. “Tell me where you want me to touch you, Scully.”

His touch lightens as his fingers trail from her hips to the sensitive skin between her legs, then begin their trek up towards her navel. Every inch of her sparks alive under his touch, the embers of her core burning for him. Her rose petal nipples harden in anticipation, and she grits her teeth.

“I want-” she hisses as he circles her breast, “your fingers inside of me.”

She feels the bed shift as he leans over her, pressing his hardness against her, and she struggles not to buck her hips as his fingers trail up the side of her neck, across her jaw, to her bottom lip. Her lashes flutter as she opens her eyes, locking her gaze with his as his index finger slowly worries her lips apart, then dips into her mouth. She closes her lips around him, running the tip of her tongue along the length of his finger.

Her brows furrow as he gently pulls her jaw down, opening her mouth.

“I-” she starts, but then his mouth is on hers, his tongue gliding across her own, tasting of the wine and strawberries from earlier. Her hips lift of their own volition, grinding her dampness against him, and he swallows her moan. She’s too focused on his mouth, his tongue, his taste to notice his hand wedging between them, gasping in surprise when two fingers are slid inside of her.

Her legs spread further at the sensation, the fullness leaving her body pleading for more, before he pulls them out, circles across her clit, then plunge back deep within her. She closes her eyes, relishing in the feeling of each stroke.

“Oh God…”

She feels his free hand reach over her, gripping her bound wrists, holding them in place, as his other hand continues its maneuver at her core. Her chest tightens as he continues, her climax building quickly within her, his pace quickening as his hold on her wrists tighten.

“Are you close already?” she hears him ask.

“Yes, Oh God, Yes.”

She feels him suddenly release her wrists and his hand trail down her arm until his fingers are at her throat. He presses expertly into the sides of her neck, and she stares at him wide-eyed. The corners of her lips twitch with the beginning of a smile, and his grip on her neck tightens.

“How close?” he asks.

“Don’t stop.”

“Say please.”

“Please, don’t stop.”

He grinds the heel of his hand against her clit when he leans towards her, and she thinks she tastes blood on her tongue from biting her bottom lip. A fiery wildness flickers in his eyes, one that she’s sure is mirrored in her own. 

His tongue darts out of his mouth, flicking across her rosy lips.

“Mulder-” she tries to say, but his name comes out as nothing more than a whimper.

He dips his face into her hair, nuzzling her as his lips graze her earlobe. She gasps, her vision swimming as his fingers tighten around her neck, her ability to breath restricted. His voice is raspy, hoarse in her ear moments later when he finally speaks.

“Cum if you want to breathe.”

And her body explodes beneath him like a scarlet firework in the sky, her Almighty’s name screamed into the darkest corners of his bedroom. She writhes under his hands, under his weight as the waves of orgasm course through her like the tides of the Red Sea. Sparks glitter her peripheral vision when she finally falls placid, her breaths heavy and her skin damp with sweat.

Mulder unties her wrists, then presses kisses to her cheeks, her nose, her forehead, her mouth. “You ok?”

She hums, and then chuckles.

“Your turn.”


End file.
